


Repairs

by Anonymiss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymiss/pseuds/Anonymiss
Summary: You make an attempt to repair the Red Lion





	Repairs

Your feet carried you down the long corridors of Allura’s castle as you made your way to the hangars where the five lions currently sat. You weren’t a paladin, but you were here and you wanted to help, so you and the others collectively decided that you’d become the personal engineer of the lions. Repairs (both on and off the battlefield), general maintenance, and upgrades. However, this was the first time you were going to repair any of them.

Allura and Coran had taught you everything very quickly, not that you could blame them for rushing you. Saving the universe and all that. Honestly, this alien tech was a lot more interesting and had many more possibilities than what you learned on Earth, but at the same time, the principles were the same, so you picked it up pretty quickly. 

Oh and also, you were pretty scared. Not so much scared about messing anything up in your repairs, but… the lions had to accept you, didn’t they? You obviously wouldn’t be piloting them but they’d have to let you in, let their shield down. Literally. You’d only rode inside the blue lion with Lance so you weren’t even familiar with them. Maybe you were stressing about this too much. Surely they could sense you weren’t threatening, right? Maybe Blue communicated to them that you were cool. You laughed to yourself at the thought.

Although, another thing to worry about was that you weren’t repairing all of the lions today. Just one. The red one. You know, the temperamental, earn its trust one. Keith was so hotheaded (not like Lance was any help) and his lion had probably the weakest hull a combination that naturally results in more damage than the others might have.

You place your hand on the scanner for a moment and the large doors to the Red Light Lions hangar opened. It sat unmoving, a blue spherical barrier shimmering around it. 

“Hello,” you greeted, awkwardly looking up at him. You placed your hand on the barrier and it pulsated, but otherwise remained in tact. Shocker. “I’m here to repair you. Can I come in?”

You spoke softly as though to appear as unthreatening as possible. If the lions did communicate with each other, the Red Lion was probably aware it was the first lion you’d be working on. You can’t really blame it for not trusting you, you’d be worried too if you thought you might be a guinea pig. 

“Need some help?” 

You jumped at the sudden voice, turning around to see none other than the Paladin of the Red Lion himself leaning against the hangar doorway. You let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

“If you don’t mind?” you gestured towards the lion as Keith walked over to you. He placed his hand on the barrier and it retreated immediately, allowing the two of you access. His facial expression didn’t change, but you could tell he was just a little smug about it.

“He can be a little difficult, but hopefully you won’t have to almost die in space to gain his trust,” Keith side-eyed his partner and you laughed a little. You looked up at the Red Lion and took a few steps toward it before turning around to be face to face with Keith again.

“Allura did warn you, but I'm thinking asphyxiation might've been a liiiiittle more than you bargained for,” you made a small space between your thumb and index finger to emphasize.

“Yeah…” He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck before a silence fell between the two of you. Both of your eyes shyly avoided each other before Keith spoke up.

“Hey, uh, I can show you where the damage is, I mean, if you want,” his face was colored slightly as he stole glances of your reaction from the corner of his eye. You giggled into your hand.

“Sure, I’d appreciate it,” you smiled at him. Really, you didn't need the help, but you weren't about to say no to more time together, which seemed to catch Keith off guard. 

“Oh! Uh, okay, so-” Keith was abruptly cut off by the barrier reactivating itself and separating the two of you. You stared at each other in surprise for a moment before looking up at the Red Lion. Then you burst into laughter.

Keith proceeded to shout at Red to let him in and pound on the barrier as you laughed and made your way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Tumblr writing blog where I post my stuff (@pagonianychta)


End file.
